1. Field of the Invention
An outerwear bra to be worn by women during vigorous physical activity to maximize motion control of the breast tissue while minimizing breathing restriction and maximizing heat and moisture management.
2. Background of the Invention
In order for many women to fully participate in vigorous sports, including endurance sports such as running and triathlon, they must wear a garment that provides them with a high level of breast tissue support. Without sufficient support, many women athletes experience physical pain as well as permanent damage to breast tissue.
However, garments providing a high level of support to the breast tissue, especially for those women with breasts of a C-cup or higher, often restrict movement of the shoulders and restrict breathing, which can influence both comfort and performance. Furthermore, these garments are frequently constructed from multiple layers of thick fabric with little or no ventilation, which can result in overheating, excessive sweating and painful chafing. Additionally, many such garments for larger breasted women are not designed to be worn as outerwear, requiring these women to wear additional layers of clothing, resulting in further heat and moisture management problems. Finally, some garments employ underwire to provide support to the breast tissue, which can uncomfortably poke and pinch sensitive tissues during strenuous activities.
With the increasing popularity of road races and triathlons, and the increase in the average cup size of the American woman to a 36C, underwire-free outerwear garments that provide female athletes with sufficient breast support, ventilation and moisture management without undue restrictions on movement or breathing are integral to women's successful participation in sports.